The Softness of Snow
by Naisa
Summary: Story is better than title! Snow has fallen over Camelot and not even servants nor Princes can resist a snowball fight! Merthur free, Merlin/OC. One shot. Please read, review and enjoy!


_I wrote this when there was a load of snow, and since they're forecasting more I thought it was an appropriate time to put this up (:_

_This story has the character Feu, who is from my other Merlin stories The Smell of Spices and its sequel The Taste of Revenge. All you really need to know about Feu is that she's Merlin's girlfriend. Of course if you want to learn more about her, there are some facts about her on my profile, and there are my stories. _

_Hope you enjoy! (: Please review_

The Softness of Snow

Merlin trudged through the snow on the way back to his chambers. It had been the coldest winter in Camelot for years. Snow had covered the City like a thick, white blanket; the Castle towers and all the houses around were sprinkled with the fine white powder. The sun was bright but the air was icy cold, clouds were moving overhead, threatening more snow.

The snow crunched under Merlin's shows, which were too thin to keep out the freezing cold. He kept his face down, protecting himself from the icy wind and making sure he didn't slip on the ice or fall into the slush. Merlin couldn't wait to get inside, where there would be the warmth of a roaring fire, and no snow. The whole street was deserted, and it wasn't surprising, who would want to be outside when it was so cold?

Just then, Merlin heard laughter. Laughter that could only be described as full of joy, and the beautiful sound was came from someone he knew very well.

Merlin looked up, and was surprised to see Feu out in the snow. He was even more surprised when he realised that she was barefoot. The icy powder reached past her ankles, but she didn't seem to care or even notice. She was literally dancing in the snow, leaping up with joy and fascination. She didn't seem to be aware of the freezing temperature that stung your face when the wind blew and snowflakes had settled in her golden hair like crystals. Merlin couldn't help but stare for a few moments.

"Feu?"

Feu looked up from the snow and saw Merlin, a huge grin spread out across her face, her blue eyes sparkled as much as the snow. "Hi Merlin!" She cried out, waving as if he might not have heard her enthusiastic greeting. She saw the confused look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Err, what are you doing?" Merlin asked. He wasn't sure how someone could be so happy when the whole of Camelot was this cold. Everyone was inside, trying to keep warm, apart from Feu.

"I've never seen snow before!" She explained, her enthusiasm not faltering. "Only in the distance, on the mountains. I never thought it would be so beautiful, so soft. I've always wanted to see snow."

"Yes Feu," Merlin began, still a little confused as he turned away from her and gazed out across the snow-covered ground, "but—"

Before Merlin could finish, a ball of snow flew towards him; he just caught sight of it out of the corner of his eye. He looked round, but before he could react, the fist-full of snow hit him on the side of the face. He gasped with surprise and pain as the ice-cold melted snow dripped down his neck. He could hear Feu giggling.

"What was that for?" Merlin demanded.

"Sorry," Feu said, but she was still giggling. "I just wanted to see why people find throwing snow at each other so much fun."

Merlin couldn't help letting a grin spread out across his face despite the cold. He bent down, swiftly gathering his own handful of snow, and threw it at Feu. She squeaked as a flurry of white flew towards her face. She tried to dive out the way, but still found half her hair suddenly filled with snow. She quickly bent down to create another ball of snow, which subsequently hit Merlin in the face again.

At this point, both Merlin and Feu were already laughing, but then Merlin suddenly stopped. Feu was surprised when suddenly he went silent and still, but the grin was still on his face. Feu realised what he was planning as he advanced towards her.

"No," Feu said slowly, backing away and trying to stop the bubble of laughter rising in the throat. "You can't use magic Merlin, that's cheating!" She didn't really want to have a whole pile of snow suddenly appear over her head.

Merlin laughed, but didn't stop walking towards her, his eyes shining with gold. Suddenly, Feu turned and ran before Merlin could have the chance to take his revenge. She pelted down the street, leaving snowy-footprints in her wake. She could hear Merlin still laughing behind her as he dropped the idea of using magic and decided to chase after her instead.

If Feu had known how fast Merlin was when it came to running, she would have put a little more effort into her sprint, but there was no time for that, as Merlin had already caught up with her. She felt his steely grip around her waist, but felt safe at the same time as he lifted her off the ground, even though she protested loudly as he spun her through the air.

Feu was laughing so hard she could hardly breath. She spread her arms out wide to feel the wind racing through her fingers, billowing through her hair. She felt safe in Merlin's arms, and had never felt so alive.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin quickly put Feu back on the ground when they heard Arthur's cynical voice appear out of nowhere. They stood there like naughty school children trying desperately not to laugh as the irritated and irritating teacher folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. Feu still felt a little dizzy.

"We're just enjoying ourselves in the snow," Merlin told Arthur honestly and innocently.

"I could see that!" Arthur replied, still clearly irritated.

Feu couldn't help but giggle at the annoyed expression on his face.

"How old are you? Eight?" Arthur demanded.

"No," Feu grinned, "seven!"

They both laughed at this. Arthur glowered.

"It's only a bit of fun Arthur," Merlin told the Prince.

"Of course," Arthur continued. "If you can define fun as standing out in the freezing snow, acting childishly instead of actually doing some work."

"Oh come on Arthur, lighten up!" And before Feu really thought about what she was doing, she threw a handful on snow into the Arthur's face.

Feu and Merlin's giggling only lasted for a few moments as the snow dripped through Arthur's hair, but his facial expression remained the same. Merlin quickly lost his grin; he didn't want to go into the stocks when it was this cold. Arthur let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're going to have to pay for that," he said very slowly and harshly. Merlin swallowed nervously, wondering what their punishment was going to be.

Suddenly Arthur ducked down, gathered his own pile of snow and threw it at Feu; she dived out the way, allowing Merlin to get hit in the chest instead. Both Arthur and Feu burst out laughing. Merlin couldn't see the funny side, so quickly made his own ball of snow to throw at Arthur.

After that, a full-fledged snowball fight occurred with the three of them. They spread out and formed the points of a triangle in the empty street; constantly sweeping up balls of snow and throwing it at someone, before ducking quickly as another pile of snow hurtled in their direction. Laughter from Arthur, Merlin and Feu echoed across the silent City. At one point Gwen opened her window and peered out, wondering what all the fuss was about, and narrowly missed a snowball as it flew past her face, causing more laughter from Arthur, Merlin and Feu. Gwen shut the window quickly before she was attacked with any more snow.

No one quite knew how long the snowball fight lasted. By the end of it, everyone was soaking wet from the snow and yet hot from the adrenaline that pumped through their veins. They were so exhausted they could do little else but collapse into the snow in fits of laughter.

Arthur looked up at the sky, which was quickly turning grey and dark, snowflakes were already beginning to drift downwards. He managed to pull himself up from his bed of snow.

"I'd better get back to Camelot," he said with a sigh. "Or else father will be thinking that I've got lost in the snow."

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did," Feu joked. They all laughed apart from Arthur, who never liked it when Feu teased him. He simply ignored her instead, he was already thinking about getting a hot bath, while Feu was wondering if the King had ever had a snowball fight and Merlin considered if Feu and Arthur would ever get along for a whole day.

"You two best head inside as well, or else you'll freeze to death." Arthur told his still grinning and giggling friends, who bid him a farewell as he turned and made his way through the snow back to the Castle.

When Arthur would reach the Castle, Uther would demand where he had been and why he was soaking wet. Arthur would simply grin and laugh, his good mood unable to be ruined as he headed off to get some dry clothes on.

Feu and Merlin were still outside in the snow, but they had stood up and were gazing around at all the houses and trees covered in a fine layer of snow. It seemed to turn the whole world pure and peaceful again. It truly was a beautiful sight, and the silence seemed to emphasise this.

The wind was still, but snow had started to fall gently from the sky once more. Feu couldn't help but shiver when the cold flakes prickled her skin.

"Are you cold?" Merlin asked Feu when he saw her shiver.

Feu smiled and shook her head, putting her arms around his neck. "No, because you keep me warm."

And they shared a kiss as the fresh, soft snow floated down from the sky.

_Merry Christmas everyone! (:_


End file.
